Hand of Divinity
Any mage fears the very name of the Hand of Divinity. The Hand of Divinity is an organization built on misinterpretations and lies about magic. It is an organization forged by the jarl of Khronheim, focused on suppressing, capturing and even slaying any users of magic, be they mages of both good and evil. The Hand of Divinity are a group of pious crusaders and inquisitors who have trained their mind and body to resist the effects of magic. But they have also developed a new kind of metal, designed for mage-hunting: magerium. Magerium is a metal that has been created through alchemical transmutation and holds an incredible vacuum of magic. The metal consumes magic from anything it touches, drained it extremely quickly. The Hand of Divinity has made armor, weapons and arrows of this metal and use it to nullify a mage completely of their magic. If a mage is struck by an arrow of magerium, they will not be able to use magic at all while that arrow is in their body. And if they let it linger too long, it could completely rob them of their magic. The Hand of Divinity also uses magerium as torture methods with small needles of magerium which they slowly grain a mage's magic with, should they not begin speaking. The Hand of Divinity does this because they believe that the power to alter the world with such force, is an art only the gods and the fabled Khronum are allowed to do. All other display of magic is considered heresy and must be purged. Their fanatical approach to this is often seen down upon by other factions, but they can do little about it. Fortunately, the Hand of Divinity stays within the borders of The Eastern Valley... mostly. History As stated above, the Hand of Divinity was forged in propaganda and misinterpretations. It was forged thirty years after the defeat of Locux , when Khronheim had elected a man named Therokles as their new king. King Therokles heard about the rampage of Lord Skarss and how he tore Khronheim to the ground with his necromancy. What he did not know was that Lord Skarss was a Khronum too, in fact. So he assumed that the necromancy Lord Skarss used was 'regular' magic and thus, Therokles hatred for magic grew. Knowing how it was a Khronum who rebuilt Khronheim after it was torn to the ground, he saw the vast difference between mages and Khronum. He ordered his most skilled scholars to research the structure and concept of magic and over the course of a few years, they managed to construct the infamous magerium through alchemy, that would turn the tide of battle against the mages. Even before Therokles' rule, magic was looked down upon in Khronheim, but Therokles took it to a whole new level. That was when he founded the Hand of Divinity, in pursuit of mages who could potentially be another demise of Khronheim or the entire Mortal Realm. Therokles outlawed magic completely and issued the Hand of Divinity to patrol the streets and hunt down whoever may be so insolent to use magic on their watch.